Down the Looking Glass, wait what?
by Cara-Lee
Summary: We all know Alice's story but what if someone else found Wonderland? Two sisters in need of an adventure get more then they bargained for when they find just that. Can they really be the ones Wonderland have been waiting for to defeat the Queen of Hearts for good, or have the wrong girls gone down the rabbit hole?
1. Chapter 1 Why Must Things Change?

_**Preface **_

A young girl about eight with curly light brown hair woke to find her seven year old sister at the window talking to someone.

"What are you doing?" she asked the ginger haired girl.

"I'm talking to the kitty," she answered simply.

"The kitty?"

She nodded, "The one that grins."

Now curious the elder girl went to join her sister.

"What is that noise?" An old woman asked aloud as she headed toward the room at the end of the hall and opening the door to find her granddaughters not only awake but at the window waving to something. "What are you two doing up?" she asked sounding a bit upset causing the two girls to quickly hop back into bed.

"We were talking to the kitty that grins," the ginger haired one replied with a smile.

"The what that what's?" her grandmother asked not sure she heard her correctly as she tucked her in.

"The Cheshire Cat Baba," the brunette said sitting up in her bed as her grandmother came over. "He showed up outside, Marie was talking to him, and when I heard her I woke up and went to see. He's a bit odd but then again I guess a cat grinning is something you have to get used to."

The grandmother stared at her, "Aileene, I'll not have you making up such wild stories."

"Really Baba we saw him."

"Not another word," she said tucking her in. "You two will go to sleep at once and I won't hear of this again. You hear me?"

"Yes Baba," both girls answered knowing better then to argue.

"What's going on?" a young man asked coming in the door.

"These two were at the window when they should be asleep, and then Aileene tries making up a story about some cat that grins," the grandmother said sounding quite unhappy with the whole thing.

"But I saw him, Marie did too," Aileene pleaded not wanting to be though of as a liar.

"It was probably just the moon in the trees you stupid girl!"

"Mother!" the young man said shocked at what she'd said. The grandmother felt a bit ashamed and left the room without saying anything more.

"Don't listen to her Ali," her father said kneeling by her. "Sometimes there are people that no matter how much they love you can't believe in something impossible."

"Mother would have," Ali said sadly. "She always believed in impossible things, she told me so. She said she could believe in at least six impossible things before breakfast."

"That she could," her father said with a smile. "I'm not sure I could do that, but I do believe in impossible things and I hope you two will too no matter what happens. After all believing in the impossible is the only way to make it possible."

"I will," Ali said knowing it was a promise she could keep.

"Me too," Marie said sleepily.

"Good," he smiled again as he kissed them both on the forehead. "Goodnight my dears."

"Papa?" Marie asked before he'd gone out the door.

"Yes Marie?"

"Do you think we really saw him?"

"Or are we imagining it or going mad?" Ali asked slightly worried by what her grandmother had said.

He smiled at them, "I believe you Aileene, and Marie; but who knows you may be going mad. I'll tell you something though all the best people in this world are at least a bit mad, if not half mad, or as mad as hatters." Ali smiled and Marie giggled both thinking how interesting it would be to be though of as mad. "Goodnight my darlings, totally bonkers the both of you." As he closed the door he heard another fit giggles erupt from the both of them causing him to smile.

_**Ch1 Why must things change?**_

Ali had her nose stuck in a book and was so engrossed in the story and in her own thoughts she hardly heard a word anyone was saying.

"Ali? ALI! Are you listening?" said a young woman in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Marie, you where saying?" Ali said turning her green eyes up from the book as she adjusted her glasses.

"You were thinking about it again weren't you?" Marie asked.

"Yes." Ali looked out the window of the car watching the scenery go by. Ten years had gone by since that night but she still remember it, the last time they'd seen their father.

"Me too, though I wonder how you can do something like read a book and think about that at the same time," Marie said brushing a few stray strands of her short ginger hair away. "I wonder how dad would be handling this."

"Better then Grandmother most likely, who I believe will be shocked at your choice of dress Marie, and your hair," Ali said smiling a bit.

"Whatever do you mean?" Marie asked trying not to smile herself. Her ginger hair was now cut short in a rather becoming bob cut, her hazel eyes were surrounded by smoky make-up, while she wore a black mesh shirt that had black and dark red striped sleeves over a slightly tight dark red dress that ended at her knees which had black and white striped stockings on with a pair of high heeled Mary Janes. "I suppose yours may be more to her liking, minus the sneakers and pants of course." Marie said pointing at the black sneakers on Ali's feet that poked out from under a pair of black slacks.

"Perhaps," Ali said thinking about it a bit, hoping her lilac top with sleeves that ended a tad past her elbows would be sufficient, as she tugged at her loose ponytail that ended slightly past her shoulders. "Either way I like them, and my shirt. I don't see why we need to wear dresses anyway."

"To be proper," Marie said mimicking their grandmother's voice.

Ali sighed, "I swear if someone told her it was proper to wear a fish on her head she would."

Marie laughed, "I would love to see that." As Marie spoke the car stopped in front of a large building were a group of people were entering, "Well too late to turn back now." Ali nodded as they got out of the car and walked toward the building.

Walking into the building Ali and Marie were stopped by their grandmother.

"What on earth are you two wearing?" she quietly hissed at them, herself wearing a long brown dress that almost dragged on the floor.

"Well I have on a dress and Ali has a blouse and pants on," Marie stated simply.

Their grandmother glared at her slightly before trying to smooth down her dress and Ali's pants, "Oh the two of you will be the death of me. Now behave and do as you're told we need to try and convince Mr. Kyles we're proper people."

Marie rolled her eyes; Ali patted her on the back as they followed their grandmother outside to the garden with the others.


	2. Chapter 2 It's Just a Rabbit Isn't It?

_**Ch2 It's just a rabbit… isn't it?**_

Outside the garden was beautifully done up for the meeting though one might mistake it for a party, Mr. Kyleswas never one to throw boring meetings. He was kind man with a rather heavy Scottish accent, big and tall with a mustache reminding many people of a teddy bear, when he saw them he immediately walked up to them. "Welcome so glad of you to come lassies," he said giving Marie and Ali a hug, shaking their grandmother hand.

"Our pleasure," their grandmother said smiling. "Now I hate to get business on you so soon but I heard you had and idea for a job for Marie and Ali."

"What?" Marie asked looking at her grandmother like she was crazy.

"Ach now Marie, is just an idea lassie," Mr. Kyles said patting her head. "I'ma hoping your Grandma will let you work for me I think you two'd be wonderful foreign correspondents for my business."

"What?" their grandmother almost shouted, making Marie smile. "You never said that!"

"I think it's a great idea," Marie said. "Besides you can't try to control us forever."

"I'ma thinkin' you two should go enjoy yourselves, this could be awhile," Mr. Kyles said seeing their grandmother look like she was going to strangle someone.

"Thank you sir," Ali said as she and Marie excused themselves for the rest of the argument.

Once out of earshot as they walked away Marie burst out laughing, "That was awesome!"

"Marie," Ali said trying not to smile too much. "I know how you feel but she is our Grandmother."

"She deserves a surprise like that. I'd already talked to Mr. Kyles about it now I just hope he can convince her to let us, or at least me."

Ali shook her head slightly and was about to respond when she noticed something move out of the corner of her eye. "Did you see that?"

"What?"

"I thought I saw something move over there," Ali said walking toward where she'd seen it.

Marie sighed loudly and followed figuring she had to keep an eye on her, even if it was the younger one keeping the eye on the older one. They approached a row of rose bushes where Ali proceeded to look for whatever had moved. Marie stood there trying not to look like she was related to the odd girl searching through the rose bushes when she saw something that made her jump. She saw a rabbit, or she thought it was a rabbit anyway, quickly run by into another bush but it didn't look right it looked like it was… purple?

"Ali?" Marie said warily.

"What is it?" Ali asked stopping her search and turning to her confused looking sister, a sudden noise from a bush behind them cause them to turn in time to see the rabbit hop out of the bush and sit there for a moment. They could both see clearly that it was a white rabbit, wearing a purple waistcoat and carrying a pocket watch? It looked at the watch for a moment before hurrying off.

"That," squeaked Marie hardly believing what she'd just seen.

"It looked like the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland_._ Lets follow it," Ali said curious where it was going, not to mention why it looked like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland_._

"Are you nuts?" Marie asked grabbing Ali's arm, stopping her from following it. "It could have rabies or something."

"Or you're afraid of falling down a rabbit hole." Ali said with a smile remembering the story.

"Ha!" Marie released her arm. "You're the _Alice in Wonderland_freak not me, I just like the cat, caterpillar, and hare. And I guess the rabbit too."

"Then let's follow it. Please," Ali pleaded giving Marie the googley puppy eyes.

Marie groaned and was about to say something when she noticed something behind Ali, her mouth opened slightly and she pointed making Ali turn around. The rabbit was standing or sitting maybe behind them tapping its foot impatiently, it then lifted its watch and tapped it as if to show them they were late for something then ran off.

"Otay," Marie said feeling her head. "I'm either imagining this or going mad."

"All the best people are mad Marie, remember?" Ali smiled at her sister as she glared at her with a smile herself.

Marie let out a laugh, "Alright then lets find out where it's heading." With that Ali and Marie quickly headed off to see where it'd gone.

"There!" Ali said pointing whenever she saw where the rabbit was heading, while Marie silently cursed herself for wearing the shoes she had on. Eventually they came to a large twisted looking tree with a hole beside it; Ali stopped by the hole and looked around for any sign of the rabbit while Marie trudged up the hill.

"Stupid shoes why did I wear you? Any sign of him or her?" Marie huffed taking off her shoes.

"No. Maybe it went down the hole," Ali suggested looking down it. Marie walked over to try and take a look too, as they looked into the hole the rabbit quietly came out from behind them and kicked Ali in. Before she fell in Ali tried to grab onto the tree to stop herself instead she got Marie's arm pulling her in too.


	3. Chapter 3 Down The Hole

_**Ch3 Down the Hole**_

As they fell they passed, and hit, random furniture. Marie thought she saw a fireplace and lamps as she hit a chair, Ali saw a mirror and a table with books as she hit a couch. Eventually they both hit a bed that bounced them off onto the floor, Marie landed on her stomach as Ali landing on her rear.

"Ow my tush hurts," Ali said rubbing her behind.

"Better then your stomach," Marie said standing up and looking around at a room full of doors.

"Marie, are you alright?" Ali asked suddenly.

"Yeah I think so why?"

"Your shoes are gone and you've got tears in your clothes."

"What?" Marie asked taking a look at herself. Her shoes were certainly gone and her shirt and stockings had some tears in them.

"Yeah well look who's talking Miss No-Glasses," she said as she looked at Ali who was trying to smooth out her hair, she'd lost her pony tail along with her glasses, and her curly hair was going every which way, she still had her shoes on but her pants and shirt had a few tears too.

"Can you even see without those?" Marie asked as she started brushing off her clothes as Ali looked around.

"Yes. I only need them to read sometimes, you know that. Hey Marie?"

"Yeah?" she answered, not paying much attention to Ali, still worried about her clothes.

"Was that table here before?"

"What?" Marie finally looked up to see Ali by a table with a bottle on it; Ali read the tag on the bottle which simply stated _Drink Me_.

Going over herself Marie saw a key on the table and decided to try it out on a few of the doors. As she did that Ali noticed a curtain and went over to move it, behind it she found a very small door.

"Marie try this one," Ali said sitting down and staring at the door.

Marie looked at the door then Ali, "You have got to be kidding."

"It doesn't look like its working in the others so what have you got to lose?"

Marie groaned and got on her hands and knees to see if the key work which to her surprise did. They both tried to look through to see a garden on the other side.

"Pretty," Ali said wondering how to get through as Marie tried to push herself through the door unsuccessfully.

"Any ideas?" Marie said slightly annoyed; Ali pointed toward the table where the bottle was. Marie stood up and went over to it picking up the bottle.

She gave an uncertain look to Ali who shrugged, "We could try it; it worked in the story after all."

Marie sighed knowing she'd better just try it if only to shut Ali up, she took a drink of the bottle not sure if she liked it or not. As she put the bottle down she noticed the table looked taller, suddenly she saw it was much taller and turned to see Ali who, even though she was still sitting, looked like a giant.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Marie shouted looking at her tiny self.

"I didn't do it. Maybe you drank too much? You almost went out like a candle you know," Ali said looking at her trying not to make her more upset.

Marie glared at her, "Well at least _I_ can fit through the door now." She walked past Ali to the door and tried to open it but couldn't, "What's wrong with this thing?"

"Maybe you need to unlock it again. Do you have the key?" Ali asked trying to help.

Marie felt her pocket for it but couldn't find it; she looked up at the table to see the key sitting on it. "Crap."

"I'll get it," Ali said going to the table. "I need to take a drink anyway," she said picking up the bottle and the key. Marie was going to tell her to hurry up when she saw a box; she went over and opened it to see a cake with the words _Eat Me_ written on it, deciding to give it a try she took a bite liking the taste much better then what was in the bottle, however almost instantly she noticed her hand growing bigger.

Ali took a drink from the bottle thinking it tasted a bit odd and turned to see Marie looked a bit taller, then they were the same height, then she was small and Marie was so tall she was hitting her head on the ceiling.

"Crap," Marie said again trying to move and not kick Ali who dodged and shook her head. "What?" she asked looking at her very small big sister, which was a thought that made her smile.

"Bottle," Ali said pointing at it. Marie took the bottle again and looked on the table to make sure Ali had the key, which she held up for Marie to see; she nodded and took a drink again. Once she'd shrunk again Marie shook her head. "This is gonna be interesting," she said as Ali unlocked the door.

"It would be boring if it weren't," Ali said as they opened the door. "One sec." Ali quickly walked over and broke off some pieces of the cake and put them in her pockets.

"What's that for?" Marie asked.

"You never know we might need it," Ali answered as they went into the garden.


	4. Chapter 4 The Garden

_**Ch4 The Garden**_

Once in the garden they found themselves about as tall as the flowers which seem to have human faces. The whole garden is strangely beautiful. The garden is green but tangled, its statues broken and overgrown, a mossy fountain is silent. Snap-dragonflies, rocking-horseflies, bread and butterflies, and enormous gnats fly about in the sky above while green pigs, badger-lizards with corkscrew noses, and strange scruffy looking birds with long thin legs walk about.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Ali says as they're transfixed by the sight, not by fear, but fascination.

"Yeah," Marie nodded.

"What odd flowers they are," said a voice said, turning they saw it was the Tiger Lily speaking.

"Yes that ones all stems," the Rose said pointing or more exactly leaning toward Ali.

"Maybe she's still a bud?" the Tiger Lily said as if trying to make sense of it.

"I sort of like that ones color if only her petals curled more," the Daisy said pointing to Marie.

"Okay, talking flowers?" Marie asked wanting to get away from the flowers as quickly as she could.

"Yeah, I think Alice met them when she went through the looking-glass though," Ali said thinking as she looking around more.

"I told you they knew what they're doing," a male voice said.

They turned to see a Dodo bird with eye glasses and a walking stick, a female mouse in a dress with breeches under it, the White Rabbit and two round boys in striped shirts and pants with their arms thrown over each others shoulders; they all seemed to be studying them critically.

"Why are their two? Isn't their only suppose to be one Alice?" the mouse asked sounding rather annoyed.

"That's a fine thank you," the White Rabbit said, proving it was a female by the sound of her voice, while throwing her hands up. "It was hard enough to find them now you're annoyed with the details."

"Perhaps they both will help us," the Dodo bird said removing his glasses to better study them. "They both look about right."

"And if they was, they might be," one of the boys said.

"But if they isn't, they ain't," the other said.

"But if they were so, they would be."

"But they isn't. Nohow."

"Hold what are you talking about? And who are you?" Marie said getting more confused and annoyed by the second. One of the boys grabbed her right hand as the other grabbed her left; they then reversed it on Ali. The one who grabbed Marie's left hand spoke first.

"How'd ye do? I'm Tweedledee he's Tweedledum," he said rather quickly.

"Contrariwise. I 'm Tweedledum he's Tweedledee," Dum said shaking their hands rather roughly.

Dee let go of theirs hands before asking "And who are you?"

"I'm Marie," she said pulling her hand out of Dum's clutches. "That's my sister Ali." Marie pointed toward Ali who waved slightly with her free hand to the others not sure what else to do.

Dum let go of her other hand then looked at Dee as if asking him something.

"Ali?" the mouse questioned. "Is that short for something?"

"Aileene," Ali answered simply. "I'm afraid neither of us is named Alice."

"Told you," the mouse said to the Rabbit.

"Oh dear," the Rabbit said shaking her head.

"Honestly now Drea leave her be, I think she found a good pair of girls," the Dodo said. "We simply need to ask the Caterpillar if either of them is right."

"The what?" Marie asked not sure she was hearing them right.

"And what do you mean by right?" Ali asked.

"You'll see dears come along," Dodo said walking off toward a bunch of mushrooms.

"I'll leave it to you," the White Rabbit said peering at her watch. "I really must be off now. There are things I'm late for doing." And with that she quickly hopped away.

"I guess we better follow the Dodo," Marie said with a sigh.

"Probably the best idea," Ali remarked as they headed off after him.

"Wait for us!" the Tweedle's cried running after them. Dee grabbed Ali's arm as Dum grabbed Marie's, "We'll protect you."

Suddenly a horrible screech echoed through the air.

"JUBJUB BIRD!" the Tweedle's shouted before letting go of them and running away.

"Some protectors and what's a Juju bird?" Marie asked turning to the Dodo who had disappeared.

"Run!" the mouse yelled before running herself.

"Good idea," Ali said pulling Marie's shoulder; she turned to see a huge bird that looked like it was part eagle and part ostrich coming toward them.

"Holy!" Marie yelled and took off after the mouse close behind Ali. As they ran down the path they hopped over roots of trees and other things, until a stray root caught Marie's foot causing her to fall.

"Marie!" Ali yelled running back to try and help.

"Oh no!" the mouse yelled as she saw the Juju bird get closer to Marie, she took out a large hat pin that looked like a sword on her ready to fight.

Not knowing what else to do Marie rolled onto her back and waited for the Juju bird to get closer to her.

"What are you doing?" the mouse shrieked seeing the Juju bird right on top of her.

As if answering her question Marie brought her legs back and kicked it hard with both feet sending it flying back about ten feet. The mouse was amazed, as was Marie, at what she'd just done but Ali hadn't notice she was too concerned with making sure Marie was alright as she helped her up. Another screech sounded as the Juju bird charged at Marie angered by the kick it'd received.

"Oh no you don't," Ali said standing in front of Marie as it came; she brought her right arm back. "You keep your hands off my little sister!"

With that Ali punched it square in the beak sending it back a good twenty feet. Marie's jaw fell open a bit as the mouse shook her head unsure of what she'd just seen. Ali grabbed Marie's hand and took off toward the mouse who was heading into some trees.

Once in the trees they heard another screech and saw the shadow of the Juju bird circling, after a few moments they saw the shadow fly away.

"Thank goodness," Marie said sitting against a tree trunk.

"Where did Drea go?" Ali asked looking around unable to find her.

"Who?" Marie asked looking slightly confused.

"The mouse."

"Oh I don't know she should be around somewhere." Marie looked around noticing a bunch of mushrooms with rings of smoke coming off of them.

"Is that the Caterpillar?" Marie asked pointing to the mushroom that the smoke seemed to be coming from.

"Could be, only one way to find out," Ali said as she walked up to it with a still slightly skeptical Marie behind her, as they drew themselves closer they saw a blue caterpillar smoking a hookah. He didn't seem to notice them and simply puffed on his hookah for a minute. Marie cleared her throat at which the caterpillar looked at them and spoke, "Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5 The Caterpillar

_**Ch5 The Caterpillar**_

"I'm Marie," she stated simply, she still wasn't sure he could help them figure out what was going on but she hoped so.

"I'm Ali, short of Aileene, the Dodo bird said we needed to see you," Ali said sitting down on a near by mushroom so she was more level with him.

He took another puff from his hookah before speaking, "I see." He looked at both of them for a moment then continued, "You aren't Alice, either of you, that's obvious but you're close. I'd say you're almost Alice."

"Who? Me? Or Ali?" Marie asked even more confused then before.

He took another puff and blew the smoke at them making them cough, "Figure it out for yourself, stupid girl."

Marie glared at him almost wanting to squish him, "You sound like our Grandmother."

"I suppose you can help us with the Queen of Hearts. The Hatter can take you to the Red and White Queen, go find him Chessur can help."

"Hold it, what are you talking about?" Marie asked getting more annoyed at the little worm.

He blew smoke at them again, Ali fanned the air to try and make it go away, but when the smoke cleared this time the Caterpillar was gone.

"Well that was a big load of nothing," Marie said very annoyed now. "What did he mean by 'Chessur will take you to the Hatter'? I swear the creatures here are nuts!"

"Quite right my dears, one can't help it. We're all mad here." said a female voice that seemed to be beside them but when they looked they saw no one. "Well if it isn't you two, it's been awhile," the voice said behind them sounding closer this time. Turning they saw it was coming from a grinning cat's head floating above a tree branch.

"The Cheshire Cat," Ali said half to herself but the cat heard her and grinned wider.

"Call me Chessur dears, I'm hoping you two remember that much about me." The cat's head disappeared and then reappeared next to Marie as a whole cat. Chessur was a dapper looking tabby that was tinged slightly blue against her tan fur, still with her grin on.

Marie's eyes widened, "The cat that grinned outside our window."

"That's right little one," she patted Marie's head slightly. "You were such a cute child, you too Ali and I must say you have quite the right hook now."

"Yeah, how did we do that anyway and how is it possible that you were at our house when we were younger?" Ali asked even more curious about what was going on now.

"A question for another time dears. Come I'll take you to the Hare and Hatter but that's all," Chessur floated down the path a bit as her body disappeared leaving only her smile for a moment before that too disappeared.

"Should we follow her?" Ali asked Marie who looked completely confused.

"I guess so. Not much else we can do," Marie answered deciding to just forget trying to make sense of anything.

"Come along dears," Chessur called sitting on a tree branch down the road.

Ali quickly walked off toward her as Marie shrugged and started off after her.

"Here you are ladies. Hatter is right down there having tea most likely," Chessur said as they came to a clearing. "And here I bid you fairfarren," so saying she disappeared.

"I may never get used to this Ali. How are you this calm anyway?" Marie asked curious why she didn't seem to have a problem with all the things that had happened.

"I don't know. It's weird I almost feel like I'm coming home or something, probably from reading Alice in Wonderland so much that nothing surprises me here," Ali laughed a bit, causing Marie to shake her head again.


	6. Chapter 6 The Mad Tea Party

_**Ch6 The Mad Tea Party**_

As they walked into the clearing it looked like a tea party was going on; at the table was a man wearing a colorful, odd admixture of clothing from across time, a top hat, with the sign _In This Style 10/6, _on over his orange hair who appeared lost in thought, a hare who looked a bit slovenly, his nice clothes having gone to seed and twitching slightly, was throwing things about the table, and the mouse they'd seen before telling them something.

"What the heck is this?" Marie asked not sure she wanted to know what was going on.

"The mad tea party," Ali said smiling a bit.

"The what?" Marie raised an eyebrow.

"It's my favorite part, where Alice meets the Mad Hatter, March Hare, and the Dormouse, though in the book the Dormouse was male," Ali pointed at them as she spoke.

"Great 'Mighty Mouse' again," Marie said rolling her eyes.

As they got closer they could hear what Drea, the dormouse, was saying, "It was odd these two girls that showed up, neither named 'Alice', were really strong. You should have seen how far they sent the Juju bird," She looked over in their direction as she spoke, "Speak of the gallymoggers."

"GUESTS!" the Hare shouted throwing a plate at the Hatter, missing him slightly, who looked up. Upon seeing them he smiled a half mad smile and stood up, Marie backed up a bit as he, walking on the table, came toward them.

Once in front of them he kneeled and looked at the both of them as if inspecting them; he leaned closer to Marie, who backed up again, he gave her a confused look before grabbing her shoulders lightly and spinning her around for a better look at her, "You hair could stand a cutting."

Marie looked like she was about to punch him when he went over to Ali. Once he was in front of Ali he leaned in as if to get a better look again; Ali leaned back a bit, not used to people being so close, when he got close enough it looked like their foreheads might touch which at her and Marie's current height might knock her over. For whatever reason his smile came back as her took her shoulders and spun her around, "I knew it! It's been quite awhile since we've seen you but I'd know you two anywhere."

Marie looked at Ali in silent confusion, who simply shrugged.

"Though I must say you're both terribly late for tea again. Naughty. Come have a seat as you can see we're still having tea," Hatter said as he quickly scooped both of them up like dolls, one in each of his hands, and carried them to a couple seats between him and Hare. "I'm must say I'm glad to see you both but your size is off again."

Drea spoke, "You can't really believe these two have been here before can you?" Marie jumped suddenly as the Hare laughed rather crazily behind her.

"Smells nice," he said still laughing a bit; he leaned over to Ali and sniffed, "This one too."

"Okay," Marie said pushing the Hare back with her foot, "Nice crazy bunny." She patted his head before she picked up a spoon from on the table, "Look shiny."

He grabbed it laughing again, "Spoon."

"Marcsy has a thing for shiny things," Drea stated simply.

"I guess so, and it looks like you were right about that cake too Ali; its weird being this small. Can I have some?" Marie asked not wanting to be mistaking for a snack buy the Hare.

"Sure one sec," Ali said as she dug in her pocket, handing Marie a piece she ate one too. After a moment they sat on their chairs in what seemed to be their normal size.

"I guess we're back to normal if the size of the table and them are anything to go by," Marie said pointing to the Hatter, Dormouse, and Hare.

"You had some of that this whole time?" Drea asked sounding surprised more then anything. "How did you know to take some?"

"Well if I remember right after Alice got through the door she was the wrong size so I took some just in case," Ali said hoping that sounded right.

Hatter smiled again at Ali with a proud look on his face making Drea humph at him but secretly she admitted that it was rather smart. Hare let out a shocked noise which caused Marie and Ali to turn and see Chessur sitting at the table with her normal grin on sipping on a cup of tea.

"Oh you again," Marie said not too surprised to see her again. "What are you doing here?"

"Good question Chessur," Drea said sounding skeptical about the cat's sudden appearance.

"Hello to you too Drea," Chessur said losing her grin a bit. "Marcsy, David," she said nodding to the Hare and Hatter.

"David?" Marie asked the Hatter raising an eyebrow at how odd it was for him to have a normal sounding name.

Hatter smiled, "David Reginald Theophilus the VII, my family name, my father was Reginald Theophilus the VI you remember. You can just call me Hatter."

"Okay then," Marie said trying to smile while wondering to herself why anyone would want to name their child that and what he was talking about.

"Did we meet you and your father before?" Ali asked him curious herself.

Before Hatter could answer Chessur spoke, "I hate to break this up but I came to tell you I saw Alex and Jack. Alex should be here first, right… about… now."

With that Chessur disappeared to reveal a young man with short black hair and clothes with red hearts etched on them walking toward them.


	7. Chapter 7 New Friends?

_**Ch7 New Friends?**_

"That's Alex," Hatter said as if confirming who he was.

"You're late for tea!" Marcsy said throwing a plate at the young man who managed to dodge it.

As he got closer Ali and Marie noticed him looking around a lot as if checking to make sure of who was there. "My apologies everyone. I had to make sure I wasn't followed," he then noticed Marie and Ali. "Who are they?" he asked in a confused tone obviously not expecting to see the young ladies.

"The one with the red hair is Marie," Drea stated simply, "The other ones Aileene."

"I would prefer if you called me Ali though, if it's not to much trouble," Ali said hoping the mouse didn't try to stick her with her pin.

Drea gave her a rather unfriendly look, "That one causes too much trouble."

"Cause it sounds too much like its short for 'Alice'?" Marie questioned with a smirk on her face. "Seems Alice is the name to look for here."

Drea glared at Marie as Alex spoke, "That's true the last time a girl named Alice came here she almost brought down the House of Cards. Only the Queen of Hearts is left now to stop."

"Aye," Hatter said his voice changing slightly, "And stop her we will these girls will be the ones to help you'll see. Downal-wyth-Bluddy-Behg-Hider!"

Drea, Marcsy, and Alex joined in with the last phrase Hatter spoke.

Marie raised an eyebrow again and leaned back in her chair not sure where to try and run to, these people were starting to worry her more and more.

"What does that mean?" Ali asked curious about the phrase they'd just heard.

"Down with the bloody beheader," Alex said simply.

"Oh yeah. The Queen of Hearts likes to shout 'Off with their head' doesn't she?" Marie said more then asked remembering the story. "Ok so the Queen of Hearts is causing problems and you guys are looking for Alice to stop her?"

"That's about the gist of it yes," Alex said looking at Marie as if scrutinizing her then Ali, "I don't see how they could help us though David."

"Oh they can, Drea can attest to their strength," Hatter said nodding toward the unhappy looking mouse who nodded in agreement.

"They are strong, they _might_ help," Drea said still not liking the fact at all.

"And Jack just _might_ be coming down the hill soon," Chessur's voice said from somewhere.

At that though everyone's head but Ali and Marie's, who were looking for the cat, looked toward the hill then at the young girls, "We have to hide them or something."

Before they knew what was going on Alex and Hatter were quickly taking pieces of cloth and trying to fasten them into clothes as Marcsy and Drea tried to straighten up the table. When Alex and Hatter finally stopped what they were doing Marie had an odd sort of hat on with a patched up dress on, while Ali's hair was up and braided with a few stray flowers and ribbons in it and she now had a makeshift dress on over her clothes.

"That should do for now," Hatter said adjusting Marie's hat, giving them both a once over.

"Here he comes," Alex said quietly.

Marie and Ali looked over to see a tall man with red hair to his shoulder walking towards them, he also had on the same clothes with red hearts that Alex had on.

"Hello Jack," Alex said simply as the man came within earshot.


End file.
